Ambition: The Rise And Fall Of Draco Malfoy
by Leighton Grey
Summary: Draco and Ginny got together during a time of war, they faced Voldemort and chose their sides. But after being apart for nine months, surprises and memories bring the star-crossed lovers back together again - maybe for the last time.
1. Chapter 1

Draco sat in his office, staring out the window as the world buzzed around him. His secretary was trying to get his attention for the past fifteen minutes, knocking on his door and sending magical messages. He ignored the knocks and rolled his eyes at the messages, finding that if he opened them it would take his mind off his misery. Draco, as hard as it was to believe, liked to wallow, especially when an occasion such as this arose. He deserved the pain, though, he knew that; he'd broken her heart.

He remembered it as if it were yesterday, when in reality it was just over nine months ago. She was probably hiding out somewhere in Italy now, or France, that's where he had told her to run off to. Just the thought reminded him of when they vacationed together, mooning around the country and giving each other furtive looks. Draco chuckled bitterly, softly, to himself as another message landed on his desk. There was very little that caused him to smile these days, or even smirk, but as the thoughts continued, he was carried away.

Away was where he went when he wanted to escape, a time to reflect on all he'd done. How he'd gone through what seemed like the most explosive thing to hit the Wizarding World since Voldemort - until a few months ago, that was. Sometimes Draco couldn't believe all he had done to get where he was today, ruling over London's Wizarding World as the Minister Of Magic. And then there were times when he realized that he would have never made it to power without her. Overall, he remembered that he just pushed her out of his life, forced her to run away; forced her to become a fugitive so he could rule. Most would not feel pity for such a thing, but Draco was not most.

Another bitter chuckle passed his lips, hitting the cold air of the office and falling on silence. He'd given up the only girl he loved for the Four Horseman, to become part of the new Volderian Society. And what did he have to show for that? Piles of messages, leading one of the most powerful Wizarding Worlds in history, and a broken heart. Often times Draco wondered if giving up everything had been worth it, and he always found that it wasn't. Unhappiness was what they were trying to pressure on the muggles and those with anything less than pureblood, not themselves. Unlike his three compatriots, Draco was not satisfied with what they were doing to the world. He merely found himself a pawn in the chess game of the most powerful wizard to ever walk the planet.

He didn't get much thought in on the matter when his secretary finally burst into his office, looking quite frazzled. "Mister Malfoy, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but _they're_ here." Draco raised an eyebrow and nodded, waving his hand to suggest that the woman leave if she knew what was good for her. The secretary curtsied and did as she was told, slamming the door behind her before bustling back to her desk.

The warning meant that Draco had approximately five minutes until they showed up in his office for their weekly meeting. Sometimes he hated being part of the Four Horsemen, especially at times like these, where he was required to straighten up his office and have everything ready. Usually they traded off on offices, going from Italy to France to Romania and back to London, but the past couple weeks they all found it easier to meet in London.

Forcing himself out of his seat, Draco grabbed his wand off the desk and started muttering spells. A silencing spell was placed on the room, proper sound devices were set to record the meeting, food and drinks were provided, as well as chairs and a few other necessities for the meeting. By the time he had finished, his secretary - Romilda Vane - had returned to tell him that their ETA was less than a minute and counting. He got as far as standing behind his desk when the door was thrown open, unveiling the other three members of the Four Horsemen.

"Come in," Draco smirked, welcoming them with an arm as he gestured towards the chairs, they nodded and entered. First came Lord Voldemort, leader of the Four Horsemen. His appearance often sickened Draco, but these past few months he hadn't noticed anything other than his broken heart and _her_ broken heart. He was followed by Bellatrix Lestrange, a sadistic smile toying on her lips, as per usual, of course.

"Draco," she greeted, "you remembered." Bellatrix referred to the table with food, in the middle sat a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey, the only liquid she would consume during meeting such as this. And following last, but certainly not least, was Bellatrix's husband, Rodolphus Lestrange. If it had not been for Rodolphus's hostile take over in Germany, Egypt, and Spain, he might not have made it to the ranks of the Four Horsemen. But the way he handled those pesky Order members put him at the top of Voldemort's list of people to look into. Strangely enough, Rodolphus turned out to be a powerful member of the Four Horsemen, putting himself at odds with Draco who often thought that his uncle was useless.

Thinking of the Order brought Draco back to earth if but for a minute, his thoughts traveling to her. He didn't think about her during their meetings - Bellatrix often liked to peer into his and Rodolphus's minds - but Draco had thought about her by sheer accident. For a second he was blind to his company, an image of them together last Christmas popping into his head. He almost smiled, realizing what he was doing before it was too late. Thankfully, too, because Bellatrix was giving him a raised eyebrow as she took her seat on the far right.

Voldemort took the middle seat directly in front of Draco, staring at him carefully. "How are things here in London?"

"As well as can be expected," Draco acknowledged the question as he took his own seat, his eyes colliding with Voldemort's and a knowing gleam traveling between the two. They often had unspoken conversations, the same way Voldemort and Bellatrix did. Rodolphus wasn't an outsider, he was just ruthless and liked to get things out in the open, having mute conversations was simply not his style. "A few more muggleborns were found and put in Azkaban, so was half-blood Seamus Finnigan, one of the strongest rebels here in London." They didn't dare think that the Volderian Society was accepted by everyone, because they knew it was not. Draco had put more people in Azkaban for fighting against Voldemort than anyone else, trying hard to shut down the organizations that opposed the Four Horsemen the most.

"Fantastic," Bellatrix took a swig of her Firewhiskey, "I always hated that kid." Draco took her words as a grain of salt, reminding himself that she hated everyone. Seamus had only made her list because he threw a stunning spell at her during the last battle. Now Draco, on the other hand, had all the reason to hate Finnigan in the world. Not only had he been a cocky, arrogant son of a bitch, he'd been a Gryffindor and the only man Draco was ever jealous of when he was with _her_. Of course he didn't have much to be jealous of, Seamus only held the power of being a good guy over Draco, nothing that he didn't have the ability to persuade her out of. In the end, though, persuasion had nothing to do with what happened, or how they ended.

"Put your hatred aside," Draco leveled, raising an eyebrow as if daring her to say something in return. Bellatrix only scowled, placing her Firewhiskey on his desk before crossing her arms. They all had their roles in the Four Horsemen, they were all powerful in ways unlike each other. Voldemort had the most magical ability while Rodolphus was plain cutthroat, with or without magic. Bellatrix had a knack for curses and verbal combat, while Draco had incredible leadership potential that he had turned into experience upon making Minister. They built up their parts of the world and showed off their skills, all bringing their parts to their knees, holding them captive like the muggleborns. Bellatrix ran France, Rodolphus lead Romania, and Voldemort had Italy at it's knees; Draco led the brunt of the Wizarding Worlds, London, and he was revered as the youngest of the Four Horsemen and as a leader. However, they were among the most hated for taking over since the last battle when Voldemort forced Harry Potter into hiding the same way the stupid boy-who-lived had forced him recluse a couple decades prior. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

Voldemort's slit of a lip twitched, the right side tilting to create a malicious looking smirk, "Now you're speaking my language, Draco." The last time he'd heard those words, Lucius was sent to the United States for being outwitted by his son. At that point in his life, Draco considered that to be a highly lucrative compliment from the Dark Lord, but now he was simply dumbfounded at how he let go of so much for the man who hardly had a face and a body, let alone a soul and a conscience. "Amycus reported to me a couple days ago that he locked Ginevra Weasley in target in the heart of Sicily, but upon trying to catch her off guard, she vanished." That had not been the first time such a thing had happened with that girl, but it was a sensitive subject around the Four Horsemen, even more so when they were together.

"She's a sly one," Draco offered absentmindedly, making sure to keep his thoughts out of Bellatrix's probing grasp. "When she escaped me a few months ago, I knew she would be a hard one to find. Remind me again, my Lord, why she is so important to the cause." Feigning lack of knowledge made Voldemort puff with pride, adding a few brownie points to Draco's overall score - it killed Rodolphus and Bellatrix to see him suck up and reach heights as high as their own when he was such an insolent, disrespectful young man when Voldemort was not around.

However, the Dark Lord was more than happy to share the plot he and Bellatrix had devised well over two years ago. Voldemort had thought it successful for the longest time, but it had gone sour after Draco attempted to apprehend her and bring her to the Dark Lord. "Having once had control of her mind, she is second only to Harry Potter when it comes to people I seek, first when it comes to people I seek for the Four Horsemen." Draco inwardly flinched, trying hard not to openly wince at the idea of Ginny being given a spot within the ranks. Would that not defeat the purpose of the **Four** Horsemen? Would they become the Five Stallions should she be inducted? Draco was amused by the thought, but showed no open emotion about the idea. "She's a powerful young woman, as Bellatrix remembers from the brief encounters the two had last year. Ginevra could be of great use while taming Australia, China, and Sweden, the three most rebellious places we've come across." Voldemort paused, building suspense before he regarded his highest and most important point. "And she's grown far more powerful since we last met up with her, having obtained many talents from Harry Potter himself, several ex-Aurors, ex-Death Eaters Alexander Belle and Jonathan Conture, and you during your relationship with one another."

It took all of Draco's willpower to keep himself from smirking proudly, as well as from berating Voldemort for acting as if he somehow instrumented this entire ordeal. "I see," he finally choked out, "she would be a great asset. But first we must find her," he paused, "again."

Rodolphus glared at Draco, contempt in his eyes. "We won't make the same mistake twice, Draco; this time Fenrir and I are going to take care of her, not you. I still-"

"Now, now," Voldemort tutted, "it wasn't Draco's fault that she got away. As I said, Ginny is one of the most powerful witches in the world right now, closely behind my darling Bellatrix." He turned to give an appreciative smile to his right hand Death Eater, "Let's leave it at that, shall we? Draco, if you see her here in London, you know what to do. Same for Bellatrix, Lucius, Rodolphus, and Fenrir in their parts of the world." Draco wondered if Voldemort believed a word of what he'd said about Ginny's power, but he didn't dare to voice his opinion. "Is that clear, Rodolphus?"

A 'yes' was mumbled under his breath, Rodolphus clearly defeated. Voldemort was almost as smooth a talker as Draco himself, except Voldemort only used his gift of gab when it came to embarrassing those around him or trying to manipulate information out of his subjects. "We must be going," Voldemort arose, "I hate to call this meeting short, but I have business to take care of in Scotland. You will be at the meeting in France, correct?"

Draco stood with Voldemort, politely nodding his head. "Unless pressing matters stop me from attending, I will be there, my liege," he responded respectfully and without hesitation.

"Good," Voldemort waited for the Lestranges to arise before he apparated with a loud pop, leaving them both in his stead.

"I'm watching you," Rodolphus declaimed venomously, "Ginevra Weasley may be powerful, but you have had Dark Arts training since you were five. If she is found in London and mysteriously escapes again, I will not be held accountable for the harm that may come to you."

Regardless of their family ties, Draco and Rodolphus fought the most amongst the Four Horsemen, having repressed anger with each other since the moment they knew they'd be working together. "Suit yourself, uncle," Draco countered in false nonchalance, "you have far more to lose than I. As do you, Bellatrix," he avowed as he turned his attention to his aunt. "You're Voldemort's right hand, but I'm far more useful to him here in London than you are in France. Don't think for more than a moment that I'll let either of you," he looked from Bellatrix to Rodolphus, "walk all over me. I'm the youngest, but I got here on sheer ambition and cunning instinct. I've done more favors to the Dark Lord these past few years than most of the Death Eaters have combined in their entire servitude, don't think that I won't take you down if you get in my way."

_The darker side of ambition,_ Bellatrix thought to herself, she couldn't be any prouder of Draco or more insulted, it was a bittersweet feeling. "You keep yourself from fucking around with Ginevra Weasley again and I'll stay out of your business. Rodolphus and I can be of service faster and more efficiently than you, so don't let **us** take **you** down." She offered him a sickeningly sweet smile, "Good day, nephew." And as if on cue, they apparated together.

"I believe you've met your match, Bellatrix Lestrange," Draco mumbled under his breath before taking a seat, "too bad you won't rise to the occasion."

Almost as if she knew they had gone, Romilda knocked on his door, entering as Draco barked a 'what' at her. "You-you have a visitor, boss," she stuttered. He wondered why he had ever hired the ex-Gryffindor, only briefly reminded that he had done so because she was a strikingly gorgeous woman at the time. Now she looked significantly older, aged by war and being secretary beneath Draco Malfoy, a clearly ambitious and hard working man.

"Who is it?" He asked irritably, ready to brandish his wand and take his stress out on whatever got in his path first.

"She says her name is Incendia Rutilus."

Draco nearly fell out of his seat, his heart jumping into his throat as he recognized the name instantaneously. "Send her in," he managed to mumble, wondering if he would be able to stay composed with her in his office. The door closed only to be opened a few seconds later and his eyes to fall upon the woman Romilda had introduced less than a minute ago. "Fire shining," he stood up in her presence, offering a heavy bow before he moved around his desk with great agility, making it to where she stood before she was further than a foot into his office. Closing the door swiftly behind her, Draco enveloped her in a hug and placed a heavily passionate kiss on her lips, "Ginny."

* * *

**Author's Note**: The "Four Horsemen" is actually a biblical term from Revelations, an idea in which I derived from the "Left Behind" series. This is nothing biblical, so you can ignore that little tidbit of information if you wish. I would adore if you gave me some feedback, it is my first novel fanfiction in ages. Have no fear about a background, because that will be coming up in the next few chapters, as well as inserts of the present. I spent a considerably long amount of time writing this chapter, hopefully it was as fantastic an opening as I like to think it is.

Kisses, Leighton


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny couldn't help but shift uncomfortably beneath Draco's gaze, wishing he would stop looking at her so carefully. She cleared her throat, "I'm okay, Draco," she said, trying to put his mind at ease.

"Okay?" Draco's voice went up an octave, "You look like you just stepped out of a duel with Fenrir." His eyes scanned her body again, subconsciously he winced. Just seconds ago their lips had been pressed together in what was the most passion Draco had felt in months, but now he stood before the love of his life mortified. "How many blemish charms did you have to use to even get in the Ministry?"

"Nine," Ginny mumbled, walking around Draco and taking a seat in front of his desk.

Draco cursed under his breath before turning around, moving to take his own seat. "What happened, Gin?"

"I-I, it, well," Ginny snapped her jaw shut, closing her eyes and said a silent prayer to Merlin. "I fled to Romania after a run in with the Death Eaters in Italy, but as it turned out, Romania is under Rodolphus Lestrange's rule." The look on Draco's face made her curious, but she knew he'd share her thoughts when he was sure she finished her story. "A couple of his men physically attacked me in Lipova, I'm guessing it's because they weren't wizards. But whatever they were, they brought me to within an inch of death before leaving me. I dragged my body a couple miles before I made it to one of the resistance's safe houses. Some healing spells were done, potions were made, but they couldn't erase most of the damage."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, both thinking the same thing. "Why'd you come here, Gin? You know things in London are worse than anywhere else, that it's hard for a resistance member to even exist, let alone walk through the streets. What were you thinking?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed to slits as she looked at Draco, letting her thought process comprehend everything he had just said. "I was thinking you'd either be happy you finally got the position you wanted or miserable. The true test was whether or not you let me into your office, letting me in signified that you aren't happy." She pushed herself out of the chair, withdrawing her wand and mumbling several blemishing charms. "But questioning my intentions means I'm not wanted, so I'll go."

"No, Ginny, wait," he quickly stood up, "stay, please, sit." Draco watched her frame go rigid, he could almost see her thoughts tossing back the idea of doing as he said. Finally, she sat back down, Draco followed suit. "I just-I didn't know how to take this, any of it. You've been gone for nine months-"

"Eleven," she corrected, "though I saw you for most of the first two months."

"Regardless," he continued, "I've been here, where life revolves around the Dark Lord. Having sympathy hasn't exactly been a required personality trait."

Letting a bitter laugh escape her lips, Ginny shook her head. "I don't want your sympathy, Draco."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want you to tell me that you're happy here, that you never want to see me again. I want to know that the next time I walk through that door you're going to kill me with no mercy and feel nothing." Ginny grew quieter, "I want to know that you don't love me anymore."

For what felt like an eternity, silence lay between the two. Draco looked across his desk at Ginny, tracing every feature on her face, trying to decipher exactly what she meant. The way she spoke it seemed like she wanted him out of her life, but the look in her eyes said differently. Finally, Draco articulated, "Why?"

Ginny shifted in her chair, wondering if she should tell him the truth. In retrospect, coming to his office wasn't the best idea, but she knew that she couldn't send him an owl with enclosed news about Abraxas. "Can't you just say it?" It was a strained question, she even knew the answer, but it was worth a shot.

"Gin, just tell me why you came here today, no bullshit."

"No bullshit?" Draco nodded. "Because of Abraxas."

It was Draco's turn to narrow his eyes at Ginny and jump out of his chair. "You came here because of another man? That's low, Ginevra Weasley, even for you! I can't believe-"

"Draco!" Ginny interrupted him and stood, glaring up at him, "Abraxas is our two month year old son, you idiot, stop jumping to conclusions." Her chest was heaving up and down, her heart was pounding, her head was ringing. "I left nine months ago because I knew I was two months pregnant and because I knew you were committed to Voldemort's cause and I didn't want our son to grow up in a world like that." Tears filled her eyes, "But he's the spitting image of you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, and I had to come back to make sure that you were over me completely and totally so I could move on with my life. But-but that kiss," she paused, breathing in deeply as she did so, "it proved me wrong."

Draco was floored. He sat down with an audible thud, a look of shock on his face. He wasn't sure what he was more surprised about; the fact that he now had a son or that Ginny wanted him out of their son's life. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have given up all of this for Abraxas," her voice grew quieter with each word, "and I knew how much it meant to you. You strived so long to get this far, to reach this position; I couldn't let you give that up."

"So you just left?" Draco knew he wasn't tackling the real issue, that he was trying to get around what was actually at hand, but it seemed like a sensible question. "Gin, the morning you fled to Spain, you told me that it was because you had urgent business to attend to for the resistance. So you lied to me?"

Ginny shifted her weight from one foot to the other, managing her breathing as she fought to hold back tears. "Yes, I did." No other answer was appropriate for the question than the truth, and that was it. "You told me back when we first got back together that you were in this for the long haul, until you got position and power in the Dark Lord's service. I told you that I was a member of the resistance, that I would never change and that if you wanted me to, you could find someone else. You said that was okay, you understood." She hung her head, leaving an uncomfortable silence in her wake. "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I knew that I made you give up your dream."

"But you knew I wouldn't be happy."

Snapping her eyes up to bore into his, Ginny laughed bitterly. "Because no one is happy in this business but truly heartless men and women. That's why the Lestranges are so good at what they do; because they don't love each other, they love the Dark Lord."

Draco couldn't respond, she was correct. Fenrir ripped out hearts for breakfast, sometimes even a midnight snack. Bellatrix had delightfully crucio'd him when she thought Draco had allowed Ginny to get away free - and he had, but she didn't have any proof. Rodolphus just wanted power, to be in the Dark Lord's service and be one of the trusted. But Draco, he had a heart, he had loved, he had done so much more than all of the Death Eaters combined.

"Remember when we got together? Remember the promises we made to each other? The hiding? The outing? The deception and games of our relationship?" Ginny shook her head, "I can't bring Abraxas up in this world. But I wanted you to know you had a son, and now you know." Straightening her form, Ginny cleared her throat and ran a hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face. "I'll be in Biscayne, Belize for the week, if you need me or want to see Abraxas. But if you do come around, either make it your first visit or your last. You can't have the best of both worlds, Draco, I won't let you do that to Abraxas or me. Let me know if you're coming though, at least a day in advance."

Ginny blew him a kiss with a sad smile on her lips before she turned around and walked out of his office without so much as looking back. Draco watched her with his jaw threatening to drop, he couldn't believe she had just walked out. _I'll be in Biscayne, Belize for the week, if you need me or want to see Abraxas_. He filed that information away, he'd come and see her, but he needed to think first.

"Romilda!" Seconds later, his door burst open and his secretary stood there, her eyes cast down with a pen and paper in hand. "Cancel my appointments for the rest of the week, I've got a business meeting to attend to. If anyone asks, I'm out of the country." Draco stood up and brandished his wand, shaking his head as Romilda scribbled notes on her pad. "If any of the Four Horsemen ask, tell them they should know how to get a hold of me and I'll be back soon."

Draco waved his wand and a cloak appeared on his body. Before Romilda could confirm his orders, he's apparated to a coffee shop in the heart of Sicily. The countryside lay before him as he wandered in, asking to be seated at a table with a view of the scenery. He'd been here half a dozen times in the past month, many others before that, and they always gave him the same table and the same coffee and attended him until he left hours, sometimes days later.

He took a seat and sipped his drink, thinking back to when he'd first met Ginny back during his second year and how things progressed from there. Draco laughed to himself when he thought of the time she performed the Bat Bogey Hex on him and then louder when he remembered the time she physically tried to beat him up because he said her fists were ineffectual.

Finally he let himself reach into his pocket and pull out the photo that constantly rested in there. It looked like a picture of him and best friend, Blaise Zabini, but it was something far more special than that. Waving his wand in a swish, flick, and twist motion, the picture began to unfold itself, the edges of what looked like Draco and Blaise turned into an image of Draco and Ginny sitting beneath a willow tree as he got down on one knee and proposed. Tears formed in his eyes and Draco angrily brushed them away, willing himself not to cry as he remembered his sordid past with Ginny.

"I loved her," he whispered, "I love her."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Starting the next chapter, it's going to be a flashback. I'll make sure to realert you at the beginning of chapter three, but I just want to let you know now that it's going to be one giant flashback. My English professor is/was teaching us about stories written in frame, which inspired me to write _Ambition_ in frame. I hope you liked this chapter, feel free to give me feedback; comments and critique, your choice, loves. If you have any ideas or anything in specific you want to see, send me a message. Ciao, babes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ginny, this is not a good idea," Hannah bit her lower lip, "what if you get caught?"

"Hannah," Seamus's voice pierced the silence, "Gin knows what she's doing." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, resting his head on her shoulder, "Don't you, babe?"

The controversial redhead smiled softly, shrugging Seamus off as she went back to getting dressed. "Voldemort isn't in power yet, it won't hurt if I go to this party to do some research. Besides, we've gone over the guest list a hundred times and scoped the place out, nothing should go wrong." Ginny wasn't sure who she was trying to convince: Hannah or herself. "And even if something does go wrong, I can handle myself. I've been well taught, I'm an Auror. As Seamus said, I know what I'm doing."

"Okay," Hannah responded cautiously, "but at least let me help you with your hair."

"Oh thank Merlin," she huffed with a smile, "I thought you'd never offer."

--

"The resistance has no idea what's going to happen, Draco, relax." Blaise carefully eyed his best friend, making sure every aspect of Draco's attire was perfectly done. "And even if they did, they can't stop it from - what the hell?" He bent down to the blonde's knee, surveying what looked like a stray piece of fur. "Fucker," he mumbled as he pulled it off, flicking it away. "As I was saying," Blaise stood up, his eyes facing a confused Draco. "It-well, there was," he blabbered, "nevermind."

"When you decide to come out of the closet, Blaise, let me know."

"Sod off, Malfoy, I'm not gay."

"Whatever you say, mate."

"Can we get back to the topic at hand?" Draco nodded and Blaise proceeded. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, twenty two, member of the resistance and the old Ministry, high ranking in both. Dated Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Oliver Wood; currently dating Seamus Finnigan. Her best friends are Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and she's close with Hannah Abbott and Penelope Clearwater. Pureblood, gifted in the area of charms, knows more healing spells than most of her peers combined." Blaise went over the rest of the list in his head, trying to see if there was anything else he was supposed to remind Draco of. "She was a Holyhead Harpy for three years before Marcus Flint had one of the Falcon beaters hit a bludger to her knee." That had been all over the Prophet for days, but only because both beaters had been told to do the same thing and Ginny wound up with a bludger to the knee and to the ribs - a close encounter with death forced her off the team.

"Supposedly, she's wearing Slytherin colors this evening. According to Graham Pritchard, Marietta Edgecomb bought an emerald colored dress from Madam Malkin's a couple weeks ago in Ginny's size. This isn't for sure, but it was said that she would try to fit in. Of course, being one of the few females and the only redhead, fitting in might be an issue. But, moving on."

Draco knew all of this and nodded as Blaise continued, reminding himself of all the little conversational tidbits he'd tried to come up with during the days he spent memorizing this information. "I know that something was said to have happened between her and Theodore Nott last Christmas, but I also heard that it was just talk. What was it and was it true?"

Rifling through his memory bank, Blaise tried to recall what he'd heard. "Speculation about Ginny and Marcus by Oliver. He overheard Marcus talking to Theodore about why she hadn't returned to quidditch regardless of being given a clean bill of health by St. Mungo's. Apparently Flint thought she was the best chaser he'd ever encountered, mostly for competitive reasons, also because he had a sick pleasure of watching her writhe on the floor in pain. Something lewd and indecent was said and Oliver overheard, felt the need to confront Ginny at the Three Broomsticks and a break-up ensued."

For a moment, Draco wondered how much research had been done on Ginny, but at the same time he didn't care. "Good to know. How do I look?" He turned away from the mirror and faced Blaise.

"If I were gay, I'd take a run at you."

"Says the _straight_ man who tried to crawl into my bed three weeks ago. Oh yeah, you're totally not gay, Zabini."

"I was drunk, Malfoy, I take no responsibility for my actions." He smirked. "Besides, I thought you were Astoria. Anyone would tell you that the blonde hair - regardless of the style - is a definite throw off. She's got a better body than you anyways, more-"

"Okay, enough visuals. Been there, done that, bought a souvenir. Astoria is like the model broomstick at Quality Quidditch Supplies; you take her for a ride and then realize there's a better version a few aisles over. She's nothing special."

Blaise snorted and shook his head. "You're right, mate. Let's get downstairs, the party is about to start."

--

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror, making sure she liked what she saw. "You look gorgeous, Gin, stop worrying so much." Seamus's voice interrupted her thoughts, but she didn't acknowledge him. Regardless of everything he said, she had to look at this from a Pureblood point of view. She would be surrounded by potential enemies tonight, men and women who looked at her and judged her by the style of her dress and the necklace hanging next to her exposed breasts.

"Seamus, it's crucial that I look worthy of these people. If one thing is out of place, I am automatically shunned and have absolutely no way into their world." She felt disheveled but looked immaculate, she couldn't seem to find anything that needed to be fixed. Her hair looked absolutely brilliant with Hannah's help. A silver butterfly pin held up the curls quite nicely, letting a few wisps of hair hang loosely in front of her left eye.

She couldn't help but admire the dress that had been picked out for her, from it's ardent green coloring to the way it fit on her body. It was a sleeveless wonder, why it stayed on her chest while pushing her boobs up at out was beyond her, Ginny was sure gravity was on her side this evening. Not to mention the way it expanded at the waist, offering loose waves to move towards the floor. She duly noted that she looked like the princess from Cinderella, a muggle fairytale her father had once read her - except her dress was of a different color and heels were made of silver satin, not glass.

"You look like a Slytherin vision, my dear," Seamus placed his hands on her hips and kissed her on the forehead. "If they don't like you, if they find something wrong, then that's because they're looking too hard. You're an engaging person, Gin, they'll love you."

Only if she wasn't herself.

"Well, they better." Ginny smiled as broadly as she could, pushing herself up a little higher to reach Seamus's lips, placing a kiss on them. "This is it, love, wish me luck."

"Good luck," he whispered.

Ginny took a step back and closed her eyes, carefully envisioning the gates of the Malfoy Manor as her body felt the familiar pull of apparation.

--

In a room with a hundred other people, it wasn't hard for Draco and Ginny to spot one another.

Ginny was one of twenty females and the only one with red hair, not to mention the only one who wasn't wearing black, blue, or purple. Draco had opted out of the typical black suit and was decked out in white, the only one in the room vain enough to think he could pull it off.

They noticed each other, but didn't let it show. Ginny mingled with men like Atticus Avery and Malcolm Baddock, dancing with debonair ex-Slytherins Graham Pritchard and Miles Bletchley. Draco made light conversation with Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, making sure to take Daphne Greengrass - or her sister, Astoria - onto the dance floor when Ginny ventured onto it. For two people who didn't give a damn about each other, they were sure trying hard to impress the other.

Unfortunately, Ginny was at a disadvantage.

"Do you think she cares that no one in the room gives a flying fuck that she's here? Other than those in on the plan, that is," Blaise mused, stroking his chin in a faux intelligent looking move.

"No," Draco cleared his throat, "I think she's completely at ease, even though Avery's hand is threateningly close to her ass." He shook his head. Atticus was at least fifty, maybe even sixty. For wizards, that wasn't that old, but Ginny was thirty years young than him, it just wasn't right. "Oh, wait, there it goes. Now it's on her ass."

Blaise was choking on a mix of his drink and laughter. "She does seem at ease," but it didn't stop him from laughing. "Is she smiling _up_ at him?"

"Dear Merlin," he shook his head, "what is she doing?"

"I don't know," Blaise finally controlled his laughter, "but I think somebody better save her before Avery starts groping and trying to take her to some dark corner." He shouldered Draco, "I think this is your cue."

Draco agreed and wound his way through the crowd towards Ginny. He watched Avery's arm curl around Ginny's waist and wondered if she was too daft to notice or was just trying to stop tension from breaking out. Regardless, he swooped in as Avery was getting ready to turn her around. "Good evening, Atticus," he greeted with a cold smile, "I see you've met Miss Weasley."

Atticus Avery gave Draco a good once over, measuring and weighing his options. Finally, he let his hand drop and formed the same smile on his lips that his opponent had on his. "Indeed I have," he examined his cuticles, "I didn't realize she was otherwise _occupied_." Draco nodded, making a mental note to call Atticus on his crap later - everyone knew Ginny was off-limits this evening to anyone but him.

"Ginevra Weasley," Draco turned his attentions towards the redhead who's stood aside and watched the scene unfold, wistfully curious about why Seamus never fought for her attention the way these two men did - and neither of them cared about her. "You look particularly captivating these evening," he grabbed her hand and placed a soft kiss on her palm, "the dress is stunning."

Eyeing him carefully, she withdrew her hand with a small, cautious smile. "You look quite dashing yourself, Mister Malfoy. But if you don't mind, I promised Nicholas Montague a dance and I believe he's coming to collect." Ginny gathered her courage - and her dress - and walked towards the approaching ex-Slytherin.

"Shall we?" He asked, offering her a charming smile and an arm. She curtsied politely and placed her arm into the crook of his elbow, allowing him to whisk her towards the dance floor.

Draco stood, jaw threatening to drop and mortification touching his features. People were clearly ignoring the rules in which they were supposed to follow, which was lead Ginny towards him no matter what the cost. Apparently they were far more interested in their ability to attract her attention that they were forgetting this was about luring her into their intricate dark web of lies and deceit. "Motherfu-"

"Serves you right," Atticus interrupted, taking a swig of whatever alcohol happened to be in his glass. "I realize Voldemort said it was your job to get the girl, but when it comes down to it, you're not the kind of man she'll be attracted to." He waved his glass in Nicholas's direction, "Montague, he's a good guy, for the most part. He's the right kind of Slytherin and charm to woo her, something in which Voldemort clearly wasn't planning on. Who would have thought?"

That was all it took to infuriate Draco. He'd spent weeks preparing for this, hours getting ready, and minutes making sure that everything he said was perfect and calculated - Ginny wouldn't know what hit her. But as she spun around that floor on Nicholas Montague's arm, her eyes bright with laughter and her lips lined with words, Draco was simply frustrated. "Fuck you, Avery."

Making his way onto the dance floor, Draco pushed through a few couples and ignored the conversations a few men tried to strike with him. He had a goal, damn it, and there was no way he was going to come short of that because some of his own allies thought they could do better. "Excuse me," he bowed before Nicholas and Ginny, "do you mind if I cut in?"

"No, not at all," Nicholas placed a kiss on Ginny's cheek and backed away, leading himself off the floor. As he passed Atticus Avery on his way off, he smirked and nodded his head, "Plan B initiated, boss."

* * *

**Author's Note**: It makes me sad that people don't review, but I like this story too much to stop. Eventually, more people will review - maybe. :) I hope you liked the chapter, didn't take as long to write as the other two. I actually think this one moves a lot faster than any other chapter so far - but hey, there's only three so far, maybe it's just me. Review, loves.


End file.
